In between
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: Yuki has a pov (na no da!) just a little sweet inbetween episodes story


**In between**

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to… gosh I have no clue. Some Japanese guy? ^-^;;

Note: I think Yuki is a little ooc, but then does anyone know what is going on in that head of his anyway? This is between Shuuichi being attacked and Yuki getting sick. This is my first Gravitation fic hehe is cute insert insane rant about how much she loves some of the characters* well enjoy na no da. 

* * *

The front door unlocking and opening told me that he was home and the yell of "Yuki!!" sent a smile to my lips that I superseded as soon as it formed. I stopped my typing, having sat there for two hours missing him. I hated it when he came home late, it caused me to worry. That and everything else running around inside me could not be good for me. The memories on its own could not be good for me, but this confusedness over Shuuichi, my feeling and the pressure from my sister and Tohma to break up with him all boiled down to sit in my stomach uneasily.

I met him in the hallway. "Yuki, sorry I'm late; K won't let us go, held a gun to my head when I tried to leave." He bubbled and threw his arms around me. "Baka that's why there are cell phones, to call then you'll be late." I said with my normal scolding voice and angry expression to match. I wasn't really angry but after what had happened to him; what I let happen because I pushed him away, I tend to get worried. My mock anger didn't scare him thins time and smiled at me in his chibi like way "Sorry I didn't think of that." He said "Baka you never think, now let go of me."

He did only marched off into the kitchen and I could help but watch him go, his butt in particular. He was so damn cute that I couldn't help looking at him when I was sure he wouldn't notice the hungry look I was sure would be on my face. I followed him into the kitchen, my mind swimming with sexual fantasies with him at the centre of them all. Damn him for making my head spin the way it did and causing my heart to do leaps while the piece of guilt and fear sat in my stomach like led. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want him to hurt me. I was so protective and afraid of Shuuichi at the same time that it left a dull ache in my body.

He went over to the oven and took his food out, he looked disappointed that there was only one plate and turned to me with big sad eyes and a pout on his lips "Yuki you already ate?" The way he said the name stabled fresh pain into my heart and made my hunger from earlier and the loneliness of eating alone fresh little wounds to burn my heart with. Why did he stir such feelings inside my heart?

I sat down across from him and watched him eat. I didn't listen to him chat on about everything that had happened to him or who said what. It wasn't that I didn't care about Shuuichi's life but the way the fork would enter his mouth was just too distracting and I found myself shifting uneasily. Shuuichi finally finished and pushed the plate away. He had a pleased look on his face and smiled at me "That was delicious Yuki." 

I picked up his plate and dumped it in the plate in the sink. I rubbed his hair with my hand lovingly and whispered in his ear "I have a surprise for you." I whispered before I gave his ear a quick lick. That caused his eyes to go wide and a blush to creep up on his cheeks. Oh how I loved it when he blushed, it made him so cute. I moved on to the fridge and got his surprise, chocolate ice cream. I set it before him and he smiled widely "Oh thank you Yuki!" he almost purred in delight before he started to wolf it down, worshiping the spoon with his lips before pulling it out of his mouth for another spoonful of frozen delight. 

I quietly sat and ate mine, thinking about the inner turmoil I was facing; if I stayed he would get hurt. I didn't want to hurt him. Shuuichi should never hurt but he's too innocent; too wide eyed and trusting and staying with me would corrupt that innocence, like I caused my own to be corrupted. I knew it would hurt him but he would recover, I had too leave; for good. He was too good for me, far too good for a murderer like me.

We finished up and watched some TV; he was exhausted by the day's events and fell asleep with his head in my lap. I sat with him like that for hours, smoothing his hair and just watching him breath. I finally got tired and with a little effort picked him up and carried him to bed. I would stay for a while, I decided, I couldn't hurt him just yet. 

Well not more than I did with my cold behaviour and harsh words. Oh Shuuichi how can you love someone like me? As if to answer that thought he cuddled up to me in his sleep and smiled "Yuki" he muttered and I couldn't help but love him; my Shuuichi.          


End file.
